


No one can understand me like you can understand

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley gets the chance to finally kill Wells- it doesn't go as planned.</p><p>(Takes place between 'Crazy for you' and the end of season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one can understand me like you can understand

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Lost Cause' by Imagine Dragons

"You can't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Glowing gloved hands poised towards the man, Hartley stood in front of Wells. They'd stopped trying to find him a long time ago, and now he was back and in the perfect position to end his former lover. He'd been about to do just that. Then Wells had to throw out those words.

"What do you think i'm doing right now?" Hartley asked.

" _You_ think you're going to kill me. I know you can't." He leaned back, looking completely comfortable despite the weapons pointed at him. "You'll never be able to. You still love me, Hartley, you never stopped. Don't try to deny it. I know you. Possibly better than you know yourself."

"You- You _don't_ " He faltered, because damnit, he didn't know what to say to that. Didn't want to admit that he was right.

"Just put the gauntlets down, Hartley." A controlling tone entered Wells' voice. A tone he'd used on Hartley so many times before, and the other man was helpless to resist it. He tried to fight it, but every time he tried to aim the weapons at him again he hesitated. "You're still desperate for approval, aren't you? No one is ever going to love you, not the way I did." A slight smile crossed his face- Hartley was shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide. He dimly knew that this was all to weaken him, make him stop resisting, but it didn't matter, did it? Because it was working.

When he'd planned his revenge he'd been so caught up that he didn't realize a crucial detail. He was doomed to fail from the start. He couldn't kill Harrison Wells. He cursed his fragile human emotions and the fact that no matter how much he hated the man there were lingering feelings there. If anyone could tear him apart with nothing but words, it was him.

"Your parents didn't love you, how could anyone? You're not a likeable person, Hartley. You have to know that." His tone was deceptively sympathetic. And yes. He did know that. Wells had told him enough times before, it was rooted into his head by now. Hartley hated himself anyway. But did he have to bring his parents into this..?

"S-stop-"

Wells rolled over the where his phone was on the ground, reached to pick it up, but didn't dial yet. Hartley didn't try to stop him. 

"You were always so easy to manipulate, Hartley." He'd call Barry and the others, but not until he was finished... After this, Hartley wouldn't be a problem for them ever again.

***

When Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin finally made it to the labs (Doctor Wells had said he had it under control, so Barry made a couple stops to pick up the other two), they were shocked at the scene. Wells was completely fine, not seeming worried in the least but Hartley- he was on his knees, trembling as he sobbed. The gauntlets lay discarded beside them. It was more emotion than they'd ever seen from the young man, and it was understandably disconcerting.

 

As they took control of the situation, they couldn't help but wonder- what had he said to destroy Hartley like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just found myself wondering 'what would happen if there was no one to stop Hartley from getting revenge?' and this happened. I just like whumping Hartley :P This was written up quickly and barely edited.
> 
> (As I post this the episode with Hartley is just started. I'm not going to be able to watch it until tomorrow, but I hope you're all enjoying it! My baby is back ;-; )
> 
> Come visit me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
